


An Absolutely Gorgeous Bastard

by smileyrametta



Series: Elippo Duology [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Smut, Weed, bi!elia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrametta/pseuds/smileyrametta
Summary: Filippo and Eleonora throw a Christmas party and Elia is very taken with Filippo.





	1. Plumes of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated!  
> My tumblr is @smileyrametta

He was loud. Not his words, no, Elia could barely hear him from across the room. The combination of Christmas music and laughter practically drowned out his own thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to be very stunted at the sight of this boy across the room. Filippo, Elia reminded himself. The one Marti had confided in when he felt he could turn nowhere else, the one who was completely, unapologetically gay. He was loud with his pale pink hair and button down shirt that revealed plenty of the smooth, pale skin on his chest. He was loud with his bright smiles and the piercing that he had on his bottom lip that Elia couldn’t stop thinking about.

Elia wasn’t trying, but it seemed whenever he looked up his eyes found Filippo. Sometimes it was because he was close by, dancing with Silvia or laughing with Eva. Other times he was farther away, and still, Elia’s eyes found him. A few times their eyes even connected, almost as if Filippo had been searching for him too.

An hour into the party Filippo came over to pick up a fallen ornament and put it back on the tree, which was where Elia was leaning against the wall.

“I like your piercing,” Elia commented.

“Which one?” Elia’s mouth ran dry. Which one? This boy had the audacity to imply he had more than one, and at least one that Elia couldn’t see. What options did that leave? Collar bone, belly button, nipples? His head was swimming at the possibilities and based on Filippo’s teasing smile, that was his intention. _What a bastard_ Elia thought, _what an absolutely gorgeous bastard_.

“Right, my lip” Filippo smiled a cocky smile, licking his bottom lip like an asshole, which of course brought Elia’s eyes back to it, though to be fair he wasn’t trying very hard to look away. Filippo flicked his tongue to rotate the piercing through his now very shiny lip. It was dirty, so very dirty and Elia couldn’t stop himself staring. Never in a million years would he have thought a lip piercing could be so explicit, and yet there he was, his jeans beginning to feel tight. Filippo just kept rotating it through his lip, an endless cycle of silver sliding across pink skin that looked so supple that all Elia wanted to do was-

“Elia?” Filippo cut through his thoughts. Elia looked up to see his eyes filled with a sort of innocent curiosity as if he hadn’t just been playing Elia like a fiddle. But the thing was, Elia had been letting him. Bisexual or not, he knew how to act around girls, he knew the things to say, how to approach them and hit them with a compliment. His body knew how to react as well, he may get turned on, he may want to kiss them, but his body never went haywire, not anymore. But with Filippo his mind felt upside down and he was beginning to feel hot under the collar. The entire combination was entirely bazar and completely glorious. And if he was going to be truthful with himself, it scared him a little.

“So” he diverted their conversation “how exactly did you and Marti meet?”

It was unnerving how Filippo looked at him like he saw right through Elia. That moment was one of those times, when the way Filippo looked at Elia said _I know you’re scared but come on, your friends didn’t care about Marti, do you think they’d give a shit if you kissed me right now?_ Or perhaps, Elia thought, he was simply projecting.

“He didn’t tell you?” Filippo asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“No” Elia smiled in relief “But to be fair, he didn’t tell us much about you other than your name”

Filippo gasped “I’m offended,” he searched the room with his eyes “I’m going to have to talk to that boy. He should tell more people about his Jack”

“His Jack?”

“Forget about it” Filippo chuckled “We met on the gay street”

“The gay street?” Elia raised his eyebrows.

“You’re surprised?”

“Well it just doesn’t seem like Marti’s scene”

“He is gay Elia”

“I know that” Elia defended himself “it’s just that before recently he didn’t seem very confident showing that part of himself off, even now he’s pretty reserved around other people”

“Well” Filippo added “he was entirely wasted at the time”

Elia nodded his head “I saw him blatantly staring at a couple making out” Filippo added.

Elia practically winced at that. Across the room Marti pulled Nicco into a kiss marred by their tooth achingly sweet, heart wrenching affectionate smiles that they often had plastered to their faces. He wasn’t going to pretend he hadn’t watched them embrace occasionally, or that when they were practically on top of each other on the couch he hadn’t wondered what it would feel like to be Marti. Even when he saw a gay couple on the street he often stared for a minute before looking away, hoping he didn’t make them uncomfortable. Again, when he looked into Filippo’s eyes, the boy seemed to read him like a book.

“Have you ever been to the gay street?” Filippo shifted his footing, and maybe it was Elia projecting again, but when Filippo settled he seemed a lot closer to Elia than he had before. Elia’s heart thudded painfully in his chest, the question hanging over him. He hadn’t been, but it didn’t seem like that straight forward of a question. Filippo’s eyes propelled him to say yes, because the word would hold a hidden answer, even if it was an outright lie. 

He opened his mouth, unsure of what was going to come out. Luckily Filippo was the one to change the topic this time, pulling a joint out of his shirt pocket “I’m going to go smoke this outside” he said, beginning to walk away, “join me”

“Outside?” Elia called after him with shock “Are you fucking crazy it’s freezing outside!”

“Ele lives here now, and she says no weed inside” he twirled the joint between his fingers “Plus, that’s what jackets are for” Filippo called back. And well, who was he to refuse a free joint. Also, he thought, with how on fire his skin was feeling, perhaps the cold air would do him some good.

\----

He was wrong. Even with his winter coat and a fluffy scarf he had nabbed off the doorknob the cold air was acidic against his skin. By the time he got outside, Filippo was already leaning up against the side of the building, joint between his lips, taking a drag. Filippo almost looked like a ghost with his pale skin and pink hair, and as his lips parted to blow out plumes of smoke, Elia let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Filippo held out the joint and Elia stepped closer. Even their breath that was not charged with smoke became frosty in the air, as they leaned against the building side by side, silence overtaking them.

“No” Elia said out of the blue.

“No what?” Filippo turned his head to look at Elia, this time with genuine curiosity.

“No I’ve never been to the gay street”

“Ah” Filippo nodded his head “Most people haven’t been”

Elia nodded dumbly as Filippo pushed himself off the wall and took another drag, holding it and walking a few steps forward. “But what’s more important is if you’ve ever wanted to” he turned around to face Elia, stepping forward to hand him the joint.

“How do you know?” Elia responded.

“That you want to go?” Filippo smiled a little, taking a little step closer to Elia. It was minute, so slight someone else might not have noticed, but Elia did.

“Yeah I guess” Elia said “I mean more how do you know you want to be with guys?”

Filippo’s smile broadened at that “Well, you like girls right?”

“Yeah” Elia was smiling then too. He did like girls, with their hair that smelled sweet and their rosy lips. Girls, with their soft skin and addictive curves. But Filippo had strong hands and a shadow of scruff on his chin. He had broad shoulders and short hair, but Elia would have to be a fool not to recognize the telltale cacophony of his heart in that moment.

“You don’t like them all, and you don’t even find them all attractive” He moved closer still. Close enough that it would only take a step or two to have Filippo pressing him against the wall. “But then you’ll meet a guy” even closer still “where all you want to do is kiss the living hell out of him”

“Mhmm” was all Elia could manage at that moment, where their eyes were caught on each others and neither of them was budging. Neither of them broke the moment in any way, whether it was to look away, or speak or move, it was just them and the chilling wind whipping between them.

“Elia-” Filippo began, but he didn’t get to finish because before he could say another word, Elia had lunged forward and pressed their lips together. And fuck, if he wasn’t glad he did. There were no fireworks, no revelations to tell him that this was what he was missing all along, but it felt good. Good enough that when Filippo took control and pushed him against the wall a moan shuddered through his body.

In the back of his mind he recognized that he dropped the joint to the ground as his hand’s went searching for Filippo’s waist, but too much of his mind was taken up with the tongue slipping into his mouth. Every movement Filippo made with his lips and tongue sparked heat down his spine, kindling a growing pool of fire in Elia’s stomach.

His hand found Filippo’s face and that broke the moment. Filippo jumped back “fuck your hand is cold” he grinned.

“So are your lips” Elia responded with an equal grin.

Filippo chuckled “Can we go back inside now? I’m freezing my balls off”

“Can we go back inside now? Says the guy who’s idea it was to come out into this icy hell-scape to begin with!” Elia exclaimed.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d like it if I kissed you in the middle of a party with all your friends”

“So that’s what this was all about” Elia tried to be mad, but he couldn’t wipe the giddy grin from his face. “You lied about going outside to smoke a joint just so you could defile me?”

“Defile you?” Filippo raised his eyebrows “Can I remind you that you were the one who kissed me?”

“Yeah, well” Elia searched for the words to bite back, but they died on his tongue “Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?”

Filippo’s smile widened, and he was the one to kiss Elia this time. Elia tried not to liquify when Filippo flicked his tongue in wicked ways and caught Elia’s bottom lip between his teeth. It didn’t last long before Elia pulled back again “You really are an idiot, if you wanted me alone there are three bedrooms!” Elia punctuated his point with a punch to Filippo’s shoulder “And it’s your apartment!” Another punch, but there wasn’t even a little malice behind them.

Filippo grinned again, “Fine I concede, it was a bad plan” he looked Elia up and down best he could since they were so close “but I did get what I was looking for” he smirked “now can we please go inside, I really am freezing my ass off”

“Yes, yes” Elia nodded, and they both practically ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them. In the light Elia could see Filippo clearly again, and could see plainly that his lips were much redder than they had been before, and swollen as well. Elia preened at the reminder of what they had just done, and very much wanted to drag him into another kiss right then and there. He might have if not for Gio appearing at the top of the stairs.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Gio asked, hands madly gesturing in front of his chest “Luca’s hooking up with Silvia”

“What! Seriously?” Elia exclaimed. He was about to head up the stairs when he remembered Filippo was to his side. How exactly was he supposed to act towards the boy he had just made out with? Filippo sensed his awkwardness and nodded in Gio’s direction.

“Your friends need you” 

Elia gave him a smile and a nod, heading up the stairs to Gio.

“Where did you go?” Gio asked “Your cheeks are bright red”

“Uh, just went to smoke some weed”

Giovanni definitely wasn’t buying it, and Elia suddenly wondered if his lips looked as red and swollen as Filippo’s. If they did, Giovanni didn’t mention it, instead wrapping an arm around his shoulders “Look at our boys” he gestured to Luca who was making out with Silvia by the Christmas tree and Marti, who was cuddling with Nicco on the couch.

“It’s just us who are alone then” Giovanni sighed, taking a long swig of his beer.

Elia’s eyes searched the room for Filippo, because no, he hadn’t been alone just now, but couldn’t find him. It was like that for the rest of the party, and Elia was soon wondering if Filippo was avoiding him. There would be times he would see a flash of pink hair, but could never see him fully.

He had to admit that he didn’t want whatever happened outside to be a one time thing, that he knew for sure. So as the party began to wind down and people left in clusters of friends or couples, Elia took his phone out of his pocket and slyly tucked it between couch cushions.


	2. Putty In His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia returns to 'find' his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this smut isn't your piece of cake, there will be a follow up to this fic that will have very little or no explicit smut.  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Elia waited until they had safely walked halfway to the bus stop before feeling through his pockets for the phone he knew full-well wasn’t there.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath, putting on his best pissed off expression.

“What is it?” Luca asked.

“I think I forgot my phone at Eleonora’s.” 

Once again Gio was giving him a knowing look that mirrored the looks he and Elia had shared during the not so distant days where Marti had closed himself off.

“Do you want us to go back with you?” Gio asked, even though he quite obviously knew that Elia was going to reject the offer. And that’s exactly what Elia did.

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” he brushed the offer off, “it’ll take a while to find, I don’t even know where it could be,” Elia continued to spin the lie. It wasn’t forever, he reasoned with himself. He knew acceptance was engrained in his friends to their very core, so that was no concern, he just needed a bit of time. He was allowed that, Elia thought, even if it meant a little deceit in the meantime.

“You guys just go on, I’ll take the next bus,” Elia tucked his hands into his pockets, readying himself for the wretchedly cold walk back to the apartment.

“Okay,” Gio nodded to him a little, a sign off and an acknowledgement that he was there and ready to listen when it came time.

The walk back to Filippo’s place wasn’t a long one, but as the empty streets illuminated only by street lamps lay before him and the wind chilled him to the bone, the minutes seemed to slow to a crawl. It gave him plenty of time to think about the ridiculousness of what he was doing. What was he actually expecting to happen if he showed up at Filippo’s door in the middle of the night? Would he really just ‘find’ his phone and leave? Would he kiss Filippo under the mistletoe? Would they eat pasta into the wee hours of the morning before making out on the couch? Or would Filippo drag him to bed? The uncertainty wormed its way under his skin and made him itch.

But Elia wasn’t one to be deterred, so he kept moving forward. He felt awed by how Filippo made him act outside of himself. His body had gone haywire the second they began to speak and now he had shoved his phone between couch cushions as an excuse to ditch his friends and be alone with a boy he had only just met. It was absurd, and yet he couldn’t ignore the driving force that propelled him to be alone with Filippo, even if it was only for the brief period while he searched for his phone. 

Perhaps that was the foolhardiest part of his plan, the alone bit. The fact that Eleonora lived there too had seemingly slipped his mind in his haste. That thought crept into his mind too late though, as the door to the apartment loomed in front of him and he rapped the door three times with his cold and aching knuckles.

He didn’t have to stand outside for long before the door swung open to reveal Filippo. Somehow, even though they had made out furiously just a few hours ago, the sight of the boy still sent heat through Elia’s body. A few more buttons on Filippo’s shirt were undone since the last time they saw each other and fuck, Elia wanted. He imagined ripping the shirt off of the boy with no regard for the buttons that would pop of when he did, just to expose as much of his skin as possible. Elia swallowed thickly, wondering if his vocal chords were actually going to work when he tried to speak. 

“My phone,” He said and Filippo raised his eyebrows.

“Your phone?”

“I left it here by accident,” he bit his bottom lip, vehemently despising how stunted the periods of silence between were and attributing it mainly to how he had no idea how to maneuver around the boy.

“I see,” Filippo ushered him inside and, after shutting out the cold night air, leaned up against the door with crossed arms, watching Elia.

“Well,” Filippo grinned, “aren’t you going to take off your clothes?” Elia paled. Visions of bare chests pressed flush to each other and addictive moans spilling out of parted lips swam through his mind.

“Your jacket I meant,” Filippo corrected with a smirk but it was too late. The images in Elia’s mind partnered with the fact that Filippo was standing right there had Elia’s blood thickening and he was sure as anything that he looked flushed and dazed. Filippo said nothing though, brushing past him and jogging up the stairs, leaving Elia to shuck off his jacket for the third time that night and follow him.

“The place is a fucking mess,” Filippo swore, and it was true. Not only was every available surface cluttered with bottles and cans, but the dining room table was a catastrophe of paper scraps and glitter, the remnants of a craft filled night.

“Why isn’t Ele helping you clean?” Elia asked as he feigned searching through the craft scraps for his phone.

“She’s staying at one of the girl’s houses tonight,” Filippo nudged a garbage can over to the table with his foot, “pretty sure she said Eva’s.”

They were well and truly alone, Elia realized. His better self, the one in his head who didn’t feel scrambled around Filippo was ready to shove anything out of his way pull him into a kiss. The other part of him was rosy cheeked when Filippo bent down to pick something up off the floor, giving Elia a full view of his ass. An ass that looked edible with the fabric of his jeans pulled so taut against it. He wondered what it would be like to get his hands on it, how his tanned hands would look as they cupped Filippo’s pale skin. His search for the missing phone halted as he blatantly stared at Filippo.

Filippo stood up and caught Elia in the act of watching him, leaving Elia feeling more flushed than he had already been. Filippo didn’t seem to mind though, asking “Are your friends waiting for you?” while siphoning some of the craft mess into the bin with the palm of his hand.

“Uh, no,” Elia shook his head, “I didn’t know how long I’d be.”

Filippo raised his eyebrows, “What did you think would keep you?”

“I- uh,” Elia stammered, “I didn’t know how long it would take to find my phone.”

“Well I can help you out on that front,” Filippo said, sliding his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

“Catch,” he called out, and Elia looked up just in time to catch what Filippo had tossed his way, which, as it turned out, was Elia’s phone. Elia looked at Filippo with wide eyes, trying desperately to process the situation.

“You...” Elia’s voice trailed off, Filippo’s smug face slowing his processing ability.

“I didn’t want anyone to steal it so I took it from between the cushions,” Filippo continued, trying to wipe some of the glitter on his hands off with a cloth, “You know, next time you want a reason to see me again, you can just ask,” Elia froze. “Or you can, you know, not leave behind something that’s so valuable,” Filippo chuckled, “but preferably just talk to me, you might be surprised at the result.”

Somehow the boy was always one step ahead of Elia. With one look he could peel back the layers that Elia put on for other people and see right through to his core. It was infuriating and got Elia’s blood pumping, but all the blood seemed to rush downwards, and Elia thought that perhaps he had a fetish for it, for Filippo flaunting his seemingly superhuman knowledge of what Elia wanted directly in his face.

“Come here,” Filippo said, beckoning him forward. Despite his better judgement he stepped forward.

“No, closer,” Filippo grinned, “you’ve got some glitter on your cheek,” Filippo took his thumb and swiped right under Elia’s eye. Inside his chest, Elia’s heart began to quicken.

“Shit,” Filippo laughed and it warmed Elia to his core.

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing, but I may have added some more glitter instead of taking it away,” Filippo brought his hand back up to Elia’s cheek. It was hand a warm, solid presence against his skin. He tried to focus on something other than Filippo’s eyes.

“If you look down I’m not going to be able to get it off,” Filippo said.

It was then that Elia could feel the shift in atmosphere, the way the air grew thick around the two of them, the darker, richer tone of Filippo’s voice and the way his stomach flipped upside down knowing that Filippo’s deep brown eyes were fixed upon him. 

Elia looked up, but not entirely, still trying to avoid Filippo’s eyes, “Come on Elia, you’re still looking down,” Filippo chuckled, “just look into my eyes, it’ll help me get it off.”

“Okay,” Elia said, looking up, and in that very moment he realized how well and truly fucked he was.

Filippo wasn’t just looking at him, his eyes were hazy with lust, raw, potent and heady and unlike Elia, he wasn’t afraid to look. He looked into Elia’s eyes, watched his lips part and watched his own thumb wipe away the glitter under Elia’s eye. The touch was so tender but every second their skin was touching the more the minimal space between them crackled with lust.

Seconds passed, the time it would have taken to wipe away the glitter came and went, and still they were connected through eyesight and skin touching. Suddenly, without warning, Filippo’s other hand cupped the rest of Elia’s face and he was dragging Elia forward into a kiss. 

Filippo’s lips were gloriously soft, and unlike the previous time they had kissed, warm against his own. Elia’s hands went searching once more for Filippo’s waist, only this time instead of a puffy jacket under his hands he felt a thin shirt, and when he slipped his hands under the fabric, warm skin. Elia pulled him closer until their bodies were flush. Filippo kept him close too, with his hands in Elia’s hair, plying his mouth open and slipping his tongue between Elia’s parted lips. Elia whimpered softly as his cock began to grow hard, heat pooling in his gut.

Soon Filippo had Elia pinned to the nearest wall, covering every inch of Elia’s body with his own. Elia canted his hips forward, letting Filippo feel how hard he was. When his cock ended up pressed up against Filippo’s own, just as hard as Elia’s, he only kissed Filippo harder, coaxing a groan out of the other boy.

“Off,” Filippo said insistently when they broke apart, his hands shoving Elia’s shirt up and stroking the sensitive skin underneath. The look in Filippo’s eyes sent a shiver down his spin and he nodded, lifting his arms to let Filippo pull his shirt up in one swift motion.

Filippo took in Elia’s bare chest, eyes darkening even more with each passing second.

Elia leaned in for a kiss but Filippo stopped him, lifting Elia’s chin so they were eye to eye before leaning in and taking Elia’s bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged at it and Elia went limp, Filippo’s body then being the only think keeping him on his feet.

“Bedroom,” Filippo let his lip go, “now.”

\----

“Come here,” Filippo said, and Elia didn’t need any more convincing to crawl over Filippo where he lay on the bed, straddling his hips. It was a fucking heavenly sight to see, the way Filippo’s hair was mussed and haphazard, the way his lips were once again kiss bitten and red. The only problem, Elia thought, was that he was still fully clothed. 

“Why do you wear shirts with so many buttons?” Elia panted as he struggled with undoing Filippo’s shirt.

“Did you never learn how to undo buttons as a child?” Filippo grinned beneath him in that infuriatingly sexy way.

“Obviously I did you asshat,” Elia grinned back, “I just want to see every single fucking part of you, and the buttons make it difficult.” Finally he finished and Filippo shrugged his shirt off.

“Fuck,” Elia choked out, noticing a small metal bar slicing through one of Filippo’s nipples, “How dare you.” 

“How dare I what?” Filippo was still grinning beneath him.

“How dare you look that good,” Elia undulated his hips, drawing a long moan out of Filippo. “And your nipple”, Elia shook his head, “Fuck you for having it pierced.”

“You like it?”

“Like it?” Elia countered. He leaned down, flicking his tongue over the nipple once, then twice, then a third time before taking into his mouth and sucking. He pulled at Filippo’s nipple with his teeth, biting down enough that Filippo moaned under him.

“Elia,” His voice was broken with lust, and it only drove Elia farther, teasing the nipple with veracity until it was pink and puffy when he pulled away. 

“Still think that I just like it?” Filippo’s eyes were raw when he looked into them. It sent a thrill down his spine when instead of using words, Filippo flipped them over with no difficulty and kissed him ragged. It was push and pull with them, one moment Elia would feel completely in control and giddy with it, and another he would be putty in Filippo’s hands. This was once of the latter, where he was readying himself for the moment when he melted into the sheets all because of Filippo.

“Your mouth,” Elia groaned when they parted, prompting a very cocky grin from Filippo.

“You like my mouth?”

“Very much.”

“Do you like it when I do this?” Filippo gave Elia a quick and dirty kiss.

“Yeah,” Elia grinned.

“What about,” Filippo licked a line up Elia’s neck, “when I do this?” He then began sucking at the tender skin below his jaw. Elia was lost for words as he clutched at Filippo’s back for dear life, streaks of pleasure flooding his body. The mark left behind an ache, but it did nothing but ramp him up even more. 

“Y-yes,” he replied. Elia’s voice was shaky as he professed his even further love for what Filippo could do with his mouth. Filippo continued down his body, sucking all across the skin of his chest. Finally, Filippo stopped, holding eye contact again.

“Hmm, okay,” Filippo smirked, “what about when I do this then?” he brought two of Elia’s fingers to his own waiting mouth, pulling them inside and sucking. He never broke their eye contact, and Elia felt weak.

“Filo” he blurted out, “If you don’t stop I’m going to-”

Filippo did stop. He took Elia’s fingers from his mouth and smiled, “What are you going to do Elia?”

“Come,” Elia was frustrated and he tried to push his hips up but Filippo’s weight held him down firmly, “I’m going to fucking come Filippo if you don’t stop putting hickeys on my neck and sucking on my fingers”

“Alright then, no more of that,” Filippo smirked and pinched one of Elia’s nipples. Elia tensed at the initial pinch, but the pain soon softened into an ache that resonated through his body and melted into pleasure.

“Again,” Elia said, his voice breaking but Filippo nodded.

This time he took both of Elia’s nipples between his fingers and squeezed, and again, the initial pain was sharp and cutting, but this time Filippo didn’t let go, he held them as Elia writhed under his touch. Never did he think that he could feel so, completely wrecked just from nipple play, but he was sorely mistaken, and Filippo was to blame for it. He didn’t let the pressure on Elia’s nipples grow stagnant, he pressed harder at times and eased up at others, making sure Elia was constantly on the edge, constantly feeling his nerves bright and nuclear.

“Please,” he whimpered again, his voice sounding even more desperate than before.

“Please what?” Filippo let go of his nipples completely, startling Elia out of his fog, “I want you to say what you want.”

Filippo was no longer looking cocky, he no longer seemed to be lording his position of power over Elia. Instead he seemed completely entranced by him.

“Suck me,” Elia found his voice now that he didn’t feel like he was at Filippo’s mercy, “please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Filippo grinned and shimmied his way down Elia’s body, which Elia could see now was covered in purpling bruises that stuck out against his tanned skin. His heart thudded wildly at the idea of leaving the apartment, covered in the marks of the night they had spent together.

Filippo made quick work of Elia’s pants, and soon they were far across the room, and then his boxers joined them. Filippo took Elia’s aching cock in his hands, stroking the length once he looked up at Elia, twice, he licked his lips, and finally he reached his pink tongue out and lapped at the head.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Filippo told Elia before sucking the tip of his cock into the wet heat of his mouth.

Elia had had blowjobs before, though they tended to be quick and rushed. They were nothing like this. Every lick, every suck, every twist of Filippo’s head was on display. He could see Filippo and Filippo could see him, see the way his chest was heaving or his brow was dotted with sweat. Most of all Filippo could see that Elia was on the edge. He had been hard since Filippo had kissed him and everything Filippo had done since had threatened to have him creaming his pants, but Elia had held off. Now that his cock was in Filippo’s mouth though, all the pent-up pleasure was crashing down on him.

The pleasure throbbing through his entire being only escalated the more enthusiasm Filippo put into the blowjob. He got closer to coming from way Filippo moaned against Elia’s cock like he himself was the one getting blown, from the look of triumph in Filippo’s eyes when he managed to get more of Elia’s cock down his blissful throat and Elia let out a loud “oh god”.

When the pleasure was too much he moaned out as best he could in his current state, “I’m going to come”

Filippo only nodded with Elia’s cock in his mouth and continued, flicking his tongue in wicked ways until Elia was shuddering and spilling inside his mouth.

“Fucking hell Filippo,” he panted, pulling the boy into a melting kiss that turned slow and deep, bringing Elia down from the excruciatingly perfect high he had just had.

“Pretty good huh?”

“Pretty good?” Elia laughed outright, “You’re amazing.”

Filippo rolled off Elia onto his back then. Elia took the opportunity to kiss down the line of Filippo’s neck, fingers tracing down the contours of his chest, grazing over his puffy pink nipple.

“Elia,” Filippo stopped him.

“What?” Elia asked, sort of annoyed. The amazing boy beside him had just touched him almost everywhere imaginable and now when tried to do the same thing back he was stopped.

“I’m just- I’m not going to last very long.”

“I’d better get a move on then” He grinned. Later on he would wonder where the sudden boosts of confidence came from, and Elia decided it must have been the post-orgasm bliss that had overwhelmed him. Either that or the need to make the gorgeous boy beside him feel fucking fantastic. Whatever it was, he slipped his hand Filippo’s pants without hesitation, feeling the hard cock Filippo had hidden away inside.

“Shit” Elia gasped at the feeling of another man’s cock in his hand. Filippo arched into the touch, but Elia quickly pulled his hand away.

“You’re a bastard” Filippo cussed as Elia crawled down in between his legs.

“Don’t want you to come before I can get my mouth on you”

When Filippo’s pants were across the room Elia was only one layer away from what he most wanted, and he took a deep breath, running his hands up and down Filippo’s strong thighs.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” Filippo said and Elia gave him a glare.

“Of course I’m going to suck you, just shut up for a moment.”

He finally pulled Filippo’s underwear down and shit, there it was, standing tall, flushed pink at the tip. If there was any doubt lingering in his mind that he wasn’t bisexual, the way his mouth watered to taste Filippo’s cock was the last sign he needed. He gently sucked the tip into his mouth, tongue laving at the underside where the taste of bitterness coated his tongue.

When Elia had gotten used to how good the cock felt in his mouth he began to move, his mind focusing on the technical side of things, making sure not to nick the length with his teeth and wondering if he was doing a good job. Then he heard the sounds Filippo was making above him, the loud grunts and moans and Elia relaxed a little.

When Elia had the motions down, he flicked his eyes up to Filippo and nearly choked at the open, vulnerable expression that had bloomed on the boy’s face. He recovered though, nearly unable to look away from the beautiful boy as he happily sucked his cock.

When Filippo came Elia had pulled off, baring his tongue as Filippo’s come spurted across it. It filled Elia with a sense of pride when he collapsed next to Filippo, a serene expression on the other boy’s face and the taste of his cum on Elia’s tongue.

“How was it?” Elia teased, but he couldn’t deny his fear that all the noises Filippo had made were fabricated, and that it had been lacklustre at best.

“It was pretty damn good,” Filippo turned his head and kissed Elia, more softly this time, as they both relaxed into the warm bed.

“I feel disgusting,” Elia grimaced.

“Yeah you should probably get cleaned up,” Filippo gave him a soft smile, “the bathroom’s just to the right of the doorway,” Filippo gestured half-assedly before letting his arm fall to the bed once more.

“Want to join me?” Elia quirked an eyebrow but Filippo shook his head, “I wouldn’t leave this bed if you paid me.”

“Fine, be lazy,” Elia teased as he crawled to the end of the bed.

“Take a shower if you want,” Filippo smiled down at him, “you probably stink anyway.”

\----

“Okay I know I just showered and everything,” Elia said as he walked back into the bedroom with a towel tied around his waist, beads of water slowly sneaking their way down his chest, “but if you give me another few minutes I think I can go again...” he trailed off when he saw that Filippo had, while Elia was in the shower, fallen asleep tucked under the covers.

This was his out, Elia realized. He could slip his clothes back on and leave a note on the pillow saying his mother wanted him to come home. He could take that night for what it was, an exploration of his sexuality and leave it as such. He could even leave his phone number in case Filippo wanted to hook up again, or he could slip into bed with Filippo and choose to make whatever this was, something beyond a fling.

It barely took a few seconds of watching Filippo’s bare chest rise and fall and of seeing the way his mussed hair was splayed out on the pillow to decide.

The light of the streetlight outside shone across the bed as he slipped under the covers. He rolled onto his side and his heart pitter pattered at how serene Filippo looked, and for a moment he wondered how so much had changed in the course of one night, and if anything else would change once day broke.

He opened if phone and sent a text to his mother that read

_Mamma, I’m sleeping over at Gio’s tonight, I’m going to go to noon mass tomorrow if you want to join me instead of going earlier_

With that, he put his phone to the side and pushed away the possibility that something could sour this newfound discovery of himself, burying deep under the covers as he fell peacefully to sleep.


End file.
